Kyōshirō Kōsaka
Kyōshirō Kōsaka (高阤 峡士郎; こうさか ・ きょうしろう) is a fictional Koga Ninja character from the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Character Creation and Concept MGW created Kyoushirou to be a foil character to Shoutarou, while his family serve as a flat antithesis to the Iga ninja. In the story, Kyoushirou is the straight no-nonsense type filled with pride, looks focused and strong, and will do anything to achieve victory, while Shoutarou is and looks the cowardly type who believes in far-fetched harmony. Also, Kyou is designed to be filled with personal resent towards the Iga and Nobunaga Oda, while having a strong sense of human morality. To further fulfill Kyoushirou's strong character, MGW aimed for a strong meaning behind his name. "Kyō" means gorge; "shi" means samurai or soldier; "rō" means gentleman (and commonly used as a suffix of men’s names). It was not originally known that shirō was a suffix placed into the name of a fourth born son (四郎). Birth order names are the following: Tarō (eldest; 太郎), Jirō (second; 二郎), Saburō (third; 三郎), Shirō (fourth; 四郎), Gorō (fifth; 五), Rokurō (sixth; 六郎) and so on. Shou''tarou'''s name is actually appropriate as the firstborn son. The error in Kyōshirō's name is that he's the firstborn son as well, but shirō is spelled with a different Kanji. Whether this will be fixed or not, or if there will be a reason made for this in the story, is unknown. There was a ninja name Jinnai Kōsaka '(高坂 甚内, こうさか じんない)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%AB%98%E5%9D%82%E7%94%9A%E5%86%85 who served the Takeda family during the Edo period. He was in charge of civil order and was responsible for rallying and executing Kotarō Fūma and his thief gang. However, the Tokugawa turned Jinnai away for some reason. Kyoushirou's surname was not originally derived from Jinnai and was created out of a coincidence. The only difference in Jinnai and Kyou's last names is the second Chinese letter, both meaning "hill" (''saka). Person/Qualities Associates of Kyoshirou describe him as "a reliable introvert". He is a cool-headed Koga with little speech superficially, but in truth he is an ardent young man filled with pride and the desire to excel. Compared to the other Koga Families Kyoushiro shows the most aggression towards the Iga, and can express this readily towards them. Also, Kyou holds grudges towards Nobunaga Oda, and for unknown reasons the Iga's Tsukimori Family and Lord Fujibiyashi's apprentice. Kyou also dislikes the hypocrisy of politics and the constant fighting of the former daimyo armies, which has formed the Warring States era he has been born in. He can be secretive about his background and his feelings. On the other hand, Kyoushirou has a soft side. He has a horse named Seta (瀬太) and is fond of him. He takes pride in watering his plants and has a Satsuki-type bonsai (bonsai being the art of making miniature trees) he made himself. He is also protective of others close to him in the Koga. He cares for those who even annoy him; unlike many feudal Japanese heirs, he is faithful to his wife. :'''Good-Points: Self-control and patience (Confucianism-like follower), ambitious, colleague feeling :Bad Points: Thinks too deeply on things, arrogant atmosphere, lie about true feelings of Iga; irritable around them, abides to rules Leisure: Bathing in the hot springs silently, martial arts, bonsai, horse riding} Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - 3 *Knowledge - 3 *Battle Ability - 4 *Heart – 3 *Misc1 – *Misc2 – Skills and Talents ;Kusarigama Jutsu :(鎖鎌術)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%8E%96%E9%8E%8C%E8%A1%93 The Kōga ninja are specialized in team effort, but Kōsaka prides himself in honing his combat techniques. He uses two chain-sickle weapons. When taito aren't allowed, these weapons were often available to those outside the samurai class for self-defense, especially farmers. A weighted chain is attached to the head to the sickle, and can also be used to ensnare or measure the interval between user and enemy. The Kusarigama was famously used by the samurai Shishido Baiken (宍戸 梅軒). ;Kenjutsu :Kyoushirou is skilled in the use of a katana. Seishin Background A member of the Kōsaka Family. His childhood name (yômyô, 幼名) is Tenko (天子), and he was born as the fourth child. Before him are three sisters: Ragii (らぎい), Ajiko (あ じこ), Okura (お椋). War Record *Siege of Musashi-Matsuyama (1563) *Battle of Tsugemachi (1567) * Chokoji Castle Siege; vs Shibata Katsuie (1570) * vs Ryo Tsukimori (1570) * Ishibe Castle Guard (石部城; 1573) **vs Shimotsuge Family, Taisuke *Iga Tenshō no Ran (1581†) Relationships Family ;Kazesane and Osei :(風実 & お誠) Father and mother respectively, the former being family head. ;Okura (お椋), Ragii (らぎい), Ajiko (あじこ) :Siblings. He is the only son. ;Daijiro :(大二郎) Kyo's uncle; along with other uncles, he tries to serve as Kyo's delegate. ;Satsuki :(査月) Kyo's betrothed/wife. Kyoushirou has a "uniquely soft respect" for her. ;??? :Satsuki's older brother; therefore, Kyo's wife. Family, at the moment, is not decided, but the brother does not recommend Satsuki marrying Kyo. Allies/Friends ;Tsunasuga Kōsei :(甲西 綱日) A zi-samurai that serves Kohsaka family. Highly devoted to Koushirou, and is both his tactician and shudo partner. ; Seta : (瀬太) Kyoushirou's horse trained for both draft work and warfare. Seishin Story Appearances *Battle of Tsugemachi References/Links Category:Seishin Category:Koga Category:Ninja Category:Rivals